Fan written Raid bios for VanillaTBCWotLK raid bosses
by DougWalkerJumpScareOnMyGenital
Summary: I always hated how the dungeon journal didn't have lore bio entries for all the pre-Cataclysm raid bosses. SO I WROTE MY OWN!111111111


*-Vanilla-*

-THE RAID EVERYONE FORGETS TO BRING THE GOD DAMN WATER FLASKS TO (CORE)-

Lucifron;

The flamewakers act as personal servants and stewards to the highest ranking of fire elementals. Cunning and ambitious despite their servitude, flamewakers are quick to turn on any of their fellow kin whenever a weakness is exposed. Lucifron himself has deposed of hundreds of rivals and will relish the opportunity to be the one who puts an end to the foolish invaders in his master's core.

Magmadar;

Prized hound of Ragnaros himself, Magmadar is a beast of pure power and ferocity. Once Ragnaros returned to Azeroth from his banishment in the elemental plane, the Firelord immediately set to work breeding his pet. Now the scorching halls of the Molten Core are filled with the spawn of Magmadar, though none are nearly as vicious as their great sire.

Gehennas;

Gehennas is infamous for constantly clashing in petty power struggles with the other flamewakers. The results of such power-grabbing have left Gehennas low on the hierarchy of the firelord, mistrusted by all. Ragnaros, exhausted with the flamewaker's antics, has placed Gehennas in a position of menial guard duty. When the core is invaded, the other flamewakers will amuse themselves watching Gehennas be among the first to fall.

Garr;

Eons ago, Ragnaros the Firelord defeated the Prince of Air, Thunderaan, and consumed the elemental prince's essence. Unable to devour every last drop, however, Ragnaros stored the remaining essence inside a talisman of binding. Splitting the talisman in two, the Firelord entrusted one half to his favored underling, Garr. The hulking lava elemental takes great pride in this, and will loyally obliterate any who seek to encroach on his lord's grounds.

Baron Geddon;

Once the venerated right hand to Ragnaros himself, Baron Geddon lost his treasured position after being forced to retreat from battle with the Titans themselves many millennium ago. Even though it was Geddon who orchestrated the ambush that allowed his Firelord to defeat and consume the wind prince Thunderaan, and even though Ragnaros entrusted half of the talisman that contained the prince's remaining essence to Geddon, the fire elemental has never been able to win back his old position. Seething with rage that has burned without end for countless mortal lifetimes, Geddon is far past due for something to take his limitless anger out on.

Shazzrah;

A flamewaker whose talent with the arcane magics knows no contest among his peers, Shazzrah is one of the highest ranking flamewakers in service of the Molten Core. Intelligent and patient, Shazzrah has spent many years fostering distrust between Garr and Baron Geddon. The two elementals, once close allies, now sit wary of one another, convinced of the others' desire to possess both halves of the elemental talisman. In truth, it is Shazzrah who desires the talisman, so he might draw upon its powers. After all, "Shazzrah the Firelord" has such a nice ring to it...

Sulfuron Harbinger;

The Sulfuron Harbinger is the nameless herald of the Firelord himself. With unquestioning and unwavering loyalty to his elemental lord, an unheard of trait among the flamewakers, the Sulfuron Harbinger keeps command over many of his lesser kin. In reward for his unconditional service, Ragnaros has gifted the flamewaker with four of the core's most fervid priests as personal guardians. The Harbinger is ceaseless in his service and vigil and will more than gladly give his life, and the life of every underling, if it means securing his lord's dominion of Azeroth.

Golemagg the Incinerator;

A small molten giant is more than enough in size and strength to barrel through the lines of even the most stout of soldiers. Golemagg the Incinerator, being of unmatched size and strength, is fiery carnage on two feet. Even taming two of Magmadar's offspring to serve as his personal pets (much to the beast's eternal chagrin), Golemagg is a juggernaut of unrivaled destruction and brutality. Though the towering titan is at times headstrong in his service to his lord, Ragnaros delights in Golemagg's audacity and brazen attitude; the Firelord has grown quite fond of observing Golemagg crush the bodies of enemies and failed servants alike in the giant's molten fists.

Majordomo Executus;

Executus ascended to the rank of the Firelord's majordomo both in part to his seeming invincibility on the battlefield and to the failure of his predecessor, the humiliated Baron Geddon. The supreme commander of the Molten Core's forces, Executus answers only to Ragnaros himself. Well aware of what failure will spell for the future of his position and longevity, Executus keeps himself surrounded by a devoted entourage of some of the most powerful individuals the flamewaker race has to offer.

Ragnaros;

The Firelord, ruler of all fire elementals and subjugator of the Dark Iron dwarves. One time, Ragnaros had free reign of the world, burning and melting all who would oppose him and his old god masters. After being defeated in war by the Titans, however, Ragnaros' battle for dominion of Azeroth ended with the deaths of his masters and the imprisonment of all elementals in the elemental plane. For thousands of years Ragnaros waged war against the other elementals within this plane. Though the day came that the Dark Iron king, the sorcerer-thane Thaurissan, attempted to usher forth a supernatural being in order to crush his enemies. Instead of salvation, Thaurissan and his fellow summoners called Ragnaros into the world, resulting not only in their immediate deaths and the enslavement of their entire people; but also to the endangerment of the whole of Azeroth. The Firelord has returned, and has found the world much too pristine for his liking.

-BLACKWING GROCERY STORE-

Razorgore the Untamed;

The black dragonflight of Blackrock Spire, lead by the cruel Nefarian, has been dabbling in the foul art of manipulating the growth and development of flesh for years. The product of their most recent rounds of experiments are a clutch of dragon eggs modified not only by mere practical sciences, but also shadow magics. The precious eggs are guarded by Razorgore, a dragonkin of immense strength and fury. Razorgore is as unstoppable in his warpath as he is in his dedication to protect the eggs, and he will crush the skulls of any who dare to harm his charges.

Vaelastrasz the Corrupt;

The red dragon Vaelastrasz is one of the the red dragon aspect, Alexstrasza's, strongest children. Swearing a vow to end the depravity and crimes against nature committed by the vile Nefarian, Vaelastrasz dedicated his existence to fighting against the black flight's atrocities. His noble intentions, however, eventually gave way to blinding hatred and his hunt for justice changed more into a lust for victory. In his fervor, Vaelastrasz foolishly challenged Nefarian head on. Defeated, ashamed and imprisoned within the Blackwing Lair, Vaelastrasz struggles against the corruption taking root in his mind.

Broodlord Lashlayer;

The drakonid known as Lashlayer made a lasting impression on his lord when the latter observed the former rip the jaw from an orc who had merely bumped into a black dragon egg. Charmed by the drakonid's violent vigil of the black flight's young, Nefarian promoted Lashlayer to the rank of Broodlord. Though none are quite certain whether or not Lashlayer is truly dedicated to the protection of the flight's young or if he simply uses it as an excuse to senselessly brutalize others, no one has ever been suicidal enough to ask.

Firemaw;

Firemaw the black drake, at first glance, may seem to be an ordinary drake. It is only once he has unleashed the power of his shadow flame breath, enveloping all that it touches in burning shadows, that his deadly power will become apparent. The product of some of Nefarian's earliest manipulation of living organisms, Firemaw is ever still a fond favorite of his patron. To this very day Nefarian delights in the howling screams of upstart orc who are punished with lashes of Firemaw's terrible breath.

Ebonroc;

Ebonroc is a member of the second generation of drakes manipulated while still in the egg by their flight's master, Nefarian. Possessing the shadow flame breath of his predecessor, Firemaw, Ebonroc also possesses the ability to steal the very life essence of his victims. Nefarian has always enjoyed the moments when both Ebonroc and Firemaw would team up to doubly incinerate troublesome orc servants.

Flamegor;

Flamegor is the prime example of the third generation of drakes manipulated upon by Nefarian. Nefarian, a bit envious of the fire elementals and their ability to quickly cause wide spread flames, manufactured a creature that can channel the very power of dragon fire into a blast of wild heat. Expelling it not through the mouth, but from every single pore on its body. Though Flamegor and his brethren, Firemaw and Ebonroc, have been known to triple team insubordinate orcs in displays of wicked chastisement, Nefarian has always found such extremes to be slightly... excessive.

Chromaggus;

Chief of all of Nefarian's experiments and studies was the quest to create an organism that bore the powers of all the dragonflights combined. Though Nefarian eventually perfected the process, his first major breakthrough was the creation of the beast dubbed Chromaggus. Early tests were roadblocked with the fact that a normal draconian body was simply too fragile to withstand the immense powers that were being imbued into it. In a stroke of genius, Nefarian crossed the bodies of drakes with the stocky builds of elemental corehounds. In the end, Nefarian had a creature with the sturdiness to withstand the raging powers of the five flights, albeit it at the cost of intense and unending pain.

Nefarian;

Eldest and most powerful of all of Deathwing's children. What Nefarian lacks in terms of raw power compared to his father, he makes up for with his insatiable curiosity and downright sadistic pursuit of results. Nefarian has zero regard for the lives of others and is known for using enemy and minion alike in his dark meddling of flesh and shadow. Nefarian sits on his throne overlooking the wasteland of the Burning Steppes with amusement at the invaders running ransack through his halls. But now, Nefarian muses, it is time for this to end.

-RUINS OF AHN'QIRAJ, I.E. "WHY CAN'T WE DO TEMPLE TONIGHT?"-

Kurinnaxx;

The monstrous sand reavers, named by the members of the Cenarion Circle for the way the beasts tear up from underneath the sands in only a moment's notice, are the first and most powerful of the Qiraji's defense force. Kurinnaxx has been honored with the task of keeping personal watch over the ruins of the Ahn'Qiraj. Destructive and ever hungering, Kurinnaxx will ensure that any invaders on the hallowed grounds of Ahn'Qiraj will never be seen again.

General Rajaxx;

Rajaxx has served the Qiraji and its old god master for tens of thousands of years. Tactful and brutal, Rajaxx has rarely suffered the shame of defeat in his long life. It was during the war of the Shifting Sands, however, that Rajaxx was driven from the field of battle by the combined might of Kalimdor and sealed up behind the scarab wall. Hundreds of years have passed and the fuming General is more than prepared to amend the taste of defeat that has stained his mouth for so long.

Moam;

After their defeat in the war of the Shifting Sands, C'thun charged the Twin Emporers of the Qiraji in the construction of a grandly superior version of the obsidian destroyer. Constructs that were originally created to counter the power and magic of the dragonflights during the war, C'thun now had his black mind set on an even greater form of the devastating war machines. Imbuing Moam with the souls of three dead dragons (to the awed shock of the emperor brothers), the terrible destroyer is a force that, if unleashed upon the world, even dragons may quail before.

Buru the Gorger;

Buru the Gorger is a mindless silithid who, after eating most of its hivemates, has taken up a residence in one of the many large pits scattered through the ruins' ground. Buru is a creature of hunger and senselessness, chasing down and devouring anything that looks tasty enough and is too slow and unwitting to escape the maw of the Gorger.

Ayamiss the Hunter;

The Qiraji have always relied on the insatiable silithid to form the core pillar of their military might. The wasp-like silithid, airborne and deadly, have always been at the forefront of the Qiraji's horrible arsenal. The wasps procreate by injecting their eggs into the living bodies of unfortunate victims, and the Qiraji have discovered through the years that the more powerful the host, the stronger the young become as they eat their way out through the flesh. Ayamiss as risen as a skilled hunter of the Qiraji, ever on the lookout to snatch away the most promising of subjects for the birthing altars. Ayamiss is driven by one resounding duty; the young must not go hungry.

Ossirian the Unscarred;

As the bronze dragonflight, their war parties lead by the dragon Grakkarond, decimated the ranks of the Qiraji, countless waves of anubisath constructs were obliterated under the might of the bronze dragons' magic. Just when all seemed lost for the Qiraji, an anubisath named Ossirian hurled his obsidian blade into the wing of the mighty Grakkarond. Grakkarond plummeted from the sky, crippled, but before the great dragon was swarmed by vengeful Qiraji forces, he critically mauled Ossirian. Ossirian was dragged from the battlefield, not long for this world. That was until C'thun, impressed with the anubisath's cunning and resourcefulness, granted Ossirian a new body. Now Ossirian, revered by the anubisath as an invincible hero and given the title "the Unscarred", watches over the ruins of Ahn'Qiraj in his master's stead.

-TEMPLE OF THE AHN'QIRAJ, I.E. "WHY CAN'T WE DO RUINS TONIGHT?"-

The Prophet Skeram

Though all the Qiraji are gifted by the whispers of their god, it is the prophets that are chosen to receive more direct speech, as opposed to simple fragmented whispers. Skeram sits outside the temple proper, reciting the words and decrees of their god to the legions of Qiraji deemed unworthy of entering the sacred temple halls. Of course, should any unwanted interlopers dare to set foot upon the temple grounds, Skeram is always prepared to usher them to the dark beyond.

Silithid Royalty;

The high royalty of the silithid race, Lord Kri, Princess Yauj and Vem, reside in the inner burrows of the temple of Ahn'Qiraj. Though in reality the beasts are mere figureheads who hold little true power in comparison to their Qiraji masters, they still stand as sources of inspirational propaganda to the milling forces of silithid soldiers and laborers. Though their political power may be insubstantial, they are still deeply wary of any signs of weakness in their fellow royals and will not hesitate to consolidate power by viciously devouring whichever among them proves too weak to hold onto their position.

Battleguard Sartura;

Sartura has honed her craft and skills to a fine mastery, yet for all her ability, has found herself regulated to only raising as high as Battleguard of the Qiraji forces. Stuck in an existence within the dank underground of the temple, serving merely as a decorated sentry. Sartura secretly seethes at the fact her gender, in the patriarchal Qiraji society, prevents her from commanding actual military units. While fools such as Rajaxx suffer humiliating defeats on the battlefield, Sartura takes out her frustrations on the flesh and bones of any that manage to make it within the walls of her temple confines.

Fankriss the Unyielding;

As Fankriss and his younger sibling, Kurinaxx, devoured their mother after their birth, Fankriss promised their matron that he would watch over his brother. Fankriss, a powerful specimen, eventually rose into the exclusive ranks of the temple Qiraji, landing his brother the honorable position of defending the ruins. Fankriss now passes his days away, producing scores of spawn and eating whomever he chooses.

Viscidus;

As C'thun lay bleeding in the inner chambers of the temple for countless thousands of years, his thick, vile blood seeped deep into the earth. C'thun's blood absorbed and virtually disintegrated anything it came across as it coalesced and congealed within the tunnels and and pathways of the temple's bowels. For centuries the Qiraji have flung themselves in sacrificial tribute at the monstrosity, feeding its strength. For all their zealotry and devotion to the lumbering blob of old god blood, however, the gelatinous mass has no other cares or thoughts than empty gluttony.

Princess Huhuran;

Matron of the silithid wasps, Huhuran is truly more of a prisoner than a guest of the temple grounds. Trapped in underground chambers and not allowed to fly through the open air, the Qiraji keep close watch over the wasp princess. Producing eggs around the clock, the princess is well guarded so that none may slay the source of the Qiraji's air power. Of course, her royal guards tend to fear their princess's sting more than the threat of any adventurer.

Twin Emperors;

The Twin Emperors, brothers Vek'lor and Vek'nilash, were given birth by the old god C'thun in order to rule over the fractured population of Aqir that would later go on to name themselves the Qiraji. At this task they performed well, overseeing military efforts and expanding their influence across the continent of Kalimdor. They failed, however, when their armies were crushed at the war of the Shifting Sands. Bested by mortals, the brothers have retreated to their inner chambers for the last hundred years, heeding the words of their master. Though they may have lost the war, generations have passed and the wall has finally fallen, the sands shift once again. There will be pain. There will be so much pain.

Ouro;

The great sand worm Ouro filters through the earth of Ahn'Qiraj, rending out deep tunnels and cavernous chambers in a fraction of the time it takes the diminutive silithid workers. Lesser silithid live in fear of the rumbling quakes caused by the unseen worm's burrowing passing, though most Qiraji look to Ouro as a sort of deity in of itself. Hushed rumors that Ouro might even be some extension of their ancient god abound in the skittering halls of the temple. Whatever Ouro truly is, however, one thing is known for certain; that the beast's chitinous hide is nearly impervious to penetration and the sooner a group of adventurers manages to eliminate it- the better.

C'thun;

What was that feeling? Somewhere, deep within the festering tendrils that pulsated and throbbed underneath its dead flesh. Its eyes, once eternal and everywhere, were now blank and cold. What was that feeling? It could sense its blood, cold and sticky, flowing onto the earth. It looked up with some of its few remaining eyes and saw only the darkness of its new prison. Was this what defeat felt like? It waited, alone and thoughtless for eons. Hearing and seeing nothing, until the eternal emptiness was suddenly and inexplicably broken by the sudden sounds of distant skittering, like the legs of an insect. Soft, far off digging, like the noise of burrowing. It listened to the sounds for a time and then, on a whim, it whispered out into the blackness. The legs stopped skittering, the burrowing halted in abrupt surprise. Its voice was heard.

*-Burning Crusade-*

-GRUUL'S BASEMENT-

High King Maulgar;

Hailing from the Bladespire ogre clan of Outland, Maulgar was a mighty ogre born into one of the land's weakest ogre clans. The Bladespire clan's position, however, was to change. Maulgar's strength attracted the attention of the previous ogre High King, who demanded a demonstration of the young ogre and his supposed power. Maulgar obliged his liege's command of a demonstration, as he snapped the High King's neck and took the throne for his own. Now the High King Maulgar serves as Gruul's personal guardian, ready to give demonstrations to any who oppose his lord.

Gruul the Dragonkiller;

The sire of the seven gronn lords of Outland and greatest of them all, Gruul reigns by a simple logic; cower or die. Ruling over the lesser ogres with a cruel fist, Gruul spends his days deep within his lair, accepting tribute and fealty from his ogre minions. Should the occasion ever arise when one of his witless subjects should question his position as their ruler, the matter is promptly ended with the offender broken over the countless spikes of Blade's Edge. Now Gruul finds armies of outsiders coming into Outland to question his position. Dragons came to the Outlands, once, too. Maybe in the fleeting moments before your entire body is crushed, you can ask the Dragonkiller where they all went.

-CRAZY MAGTHERIDON'S ELECTRONICS AND APPLIANCE LIQUIDATION CHAMBER-

The pitlord Magtheridon, once the self-called Lord of Outland, ruled the broken plains from his seat in the draenic temple of Karabor. Dubbing his new abode as The Black Temple, Magtheridon assumed several years of unchallenged authority. Then the day came when Illidan Stormrage knocked upon his temple's doors. Defeated by Illidan and his allies, Magtheridon was expecting his head to rest upon the temple's spikes. But the new lord of Outland had a better plan for his pitlord, and Magtheridon was hauled off to the lowest chambers of the Hellfire Citadel. Now the great pitlord wastes away eternity, being bled out to fuel Illidan's fel orc army and cursing his captors with every breath.

-SERPENTSHRINE CANNIBAL-

Hydross the Unstable;

When the naga invaders came to Outland and set themselves at work conquering the world's few remaining pockets of clean water, Hydross was summoned forth to deliver the naga a warning. Sent by the Fury of Water itself, Aborius, Hydross informed the naga that if they did not immediately stop disrupting the waters, they would be destroyed. Amused by the threat, Lady Vashj decided to spare the elemental and bind it in powerful shackles. Now Hydross, under the prod of intense and unimaginable pain, plays the role of unwilling guardian to the naga's Outland headquarters.

The Lurker Below;

The naga found a suitable base of operations in the sprawling, subterranean cave networks underneath the waters of the Zangarmarsh. The task of either slaying or subjugating the vast majority of the native creatures living within the caverns was a simple one for the naga, until an entire scout party was ripped to pieces by a monstrous beast that lived in the cave's deepest pools. With skin so thick no blade can pierce it and a mouth so large it can easily tear a fully armored naga centurion in two; the lurker is a problem that will have to be dealt with eventually. Though for now, the naga are content to get around to it... sometime later.

Leotheras the Blind;

After Illidan Stormrage and his forces secured Outland from its previous demonic overlords, the blood elf prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, sent five of his elves to Illidan for training. Faced with the trials of becoming a demon hunter, three of these elves perished. Of the two to succeed alive, Leotheras passed with flying colors. Arrogant in his new powers and natural prowess for wielding them, Leotheras found he was nothing more than an easy trick for a Legion doomlord. Possessed by the doomlord, Leotheras' mind was shattered and the demon hunter was lost to the wilderness. Recently, he has turned up with the naga, who took the elf in when they recognized him as an ally. The demon bides its time within the broken recesses of Leotheras' psyche, waiting for the perfect moment to take vengeance on the would-be rulers of Outland.

Fathom-Lord Karathress;

Karathress proved his worth to his lady's crusade in the Outland when he ripped out no less than a dozen spines from the backs of native ogres. Pleased with the naga's fervor and strength, Lady Vashj promoted Karathress to the rank of Fathom-Lord, charging him with overseeing the operations of Serpentshrine's lesser caverns. The Fathom-Lord, however, found himself displeased with his new ranking. He spends every day issuing commands and listening to reports, his fingers longing for a good piece of flesh to rip and rend. It's been too long since Karathress has slaughtered something, as if the cruel naga needed anymore of a reason to be completely merciless.

Morogrim Tidewalker;

The sea giants of Azeroth operate as the ocean's defenders and stewards. In this duty, they are natural and sworn enemies of the naga. Morogrim, however, found abandoning his ancient responsibilities rather simple when it came to striking an alliance with the naga in exchange for power and treasure. One of the naga's most powerful assets, Morogrim followed Lady Vashj through the Dark Portal and to the shattered planet of the Outland. Residing in the most elite chambers of the Serpentshrine Cavern, Morogrim isn't about to let any groups of pesky adventurers ruin what the hulking giant considers the gig of a lifetime.

Lady Vashj;

Once the handmaiden to Queen Azshara herself, Vashj hides a personality of vicious cruelness under a front of composed elegance. This made Vashj an irreplaceable asset when it came to answering the call of Illidan Stormrage. Summoned from the darkness of Azeroth's seas, Vashj eventually followed her new lord to Outland. Excited at the prospect of dominating her own planet, Vashj lead her naga to the Outland's only remaining major source of clean water and, in the bowels of the Coilfang Reservoir, began a major siphoning operation of the Zangarmarsh's waters. Vashj has been a Lady for far too long. She will be queen in this new world, and will run the waters red with the blood of any who question her new reign.

-THE EYE, AS IN "EYE AM GOING TO BLOW MY BRAINS OUT IF THAT FUCKING MOUNT DOESN'T DROP THIS TIME"-

Al'ar;

Beautiful, dangerous. Composed, awe-striking. Powerful. These are the qualities that made Al'ar the treasured companion to the blood elf prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider. Loyal without end to its prince, the immortal Al'ar followed Kael'thas to Outland, where it blazed through the broken skies on wings of golden light. Its shimmering feathers, made of pure flame, turned even demons to ash if they were unfortunate enough to cross the phoenix's graceful and effulgent flight. Now Al'ar serves to guard the outer chamber of the Naaru vessel that his prince has made the blood elves seat of power, sending any encroaches to a grave that is as glorious as it is horrible.

Void Reaver;

The terrible Fel Reavers of Outland are iconic for the foreboding quakes and tremors their endless marches cause, preludes to the wanton destruction they unleash upon anything they thunder across. The Void Reaver is the product of hundreds of years of development in the fel forges of demonic engineers, the latest in the line of terrible reaver models employed by the Legion. It was no sooner that it had been completed, however, that Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves swiftly apprehended it for their own ends. Now the Void Reaver, along with what demonic engineers Kael'thas allowed to keep their lives, sits ready and waiting in The Eye. Stewards have been overheard complaining about how difficult it is to scrape the floor clean after the Void Reaver has disposed of a yet another batch of intruders.

High Astromancer Solarian;

On Azeroth, Solarian had been an accomplished magi, studying in the grand city of Silvermoon. The power she and her colleagues wielded, however, did little to abate the armies of undead that sacked their beautiful homelands and slayed countless of their kin. Accompanying her prince to the realm of Outland, Solarian dedicated herself to achieving even greater reaches of power. Dabbling in, and eventually mastering, the art of void magics, she has been named the High Astromancer; the first in a new breed of mage. Solarian now holds herself to a single vow- the atrocities her people suffered at the hands of the scourge will never be repeated.

Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider;

The prince of Quel'thalas was studying abroad in the city-state of Dalaran when his home was desecrated by the scourge. His family slain, his people massacred, his city sacked and his Sunwell destroyed, Kael'thas found himself in a struggle to secure the very survival of his race. Eventually allying with the demon Illidan Stormrage and striking out into the Outland, Kael'thas came to a resounding conclusion. His people had bled enough, and it was time they wielded powers that were worthy of them. The blood elves left Azeroth as a band of starving, mana-hungry refugees. They will return to it as gods, with their prince at the helm. Those who disagree with Kael'thas' vision of the future will die, choking on their own blood.

-BATTLE FOR MOUNT ADD WAVES-

Rage Winterchill;

The lich who calls himself Rage Winterchill was once a man. A man whose burning and absolute hatred for all things living drew the attention of the Legion itself. After his death, it was none other than Kil'jaeden that ordered his rebirth as a lich. Serving as an agent of the scourge and casting off his old name in lieu of a more fitting title, Winterchill eventually flat out abandoned the scourge in order to directly serve the Burning Legion. Rewarded with even greater power and responsibility, Rage Winterchill will scour all life from all worlds in a personal vendetta against existence itself.

Anetheron;

Serving for thousands of centuries as Tichondrius' right hand man, Anetheron ascended to the position of leader after his lord's fate at the hands of Illidan Stormrage. Put in charge of his fellow nathrezim and tasked with carrying out raids upon the defenders of the World Tree, Anetheron is eager to prove his worthiness to his Legion masters. He will delight in watching Archimonde obliterate Azeroth's world tree as he devours the souls of Hyjal's pathetic defenders.

Kaz'rogal;

Kaz'rogal gained fame among the endless Legion ranks for his method of destroying planets by detonating the life energies of its inhabitants, turning every magic-wielding individual into living bombs. This sadistic trick gained Kaz'rogal a chief spot among the invasion force against the World Tree. With his legendary great sword, Cataclysm's Edge, and his ability to expel the very mana force from living beings in an eruption of explosive fury, Kaz'rogal will see to it that yet another world is brought to dust.

Azgalor;

Serving as supreme ground commander for the Legion's invasion of Mt. Hyjal in the stead of his fallen master, Mannoroth, Azgalor has a penchant for death and pain that is impressive even be demon standards. Azgalor cares for little else in the universe save for inflicting agony. His pursuit of oblivion is so extensive, in fact, that those doomed by the great pit lord have no other mercy nor recourse but look at there fate and see... only darkness.

Archimonde;

Kil'jaeden, ever subtle and nuanced in his workings, has expired the Legion's patience. Now comes Archimonde, and with him, unspeakable destruction. He crushed the city of Dalaran. He oversaw the expansion of multiple armies of demons through the world of Azeroth. Now, he will march up the slopes of Hyjal and rip Nordrassil down with his bare hands. The mortals that stand in his way are not fit to stain his hooves. Still, he will teach any who dare to challenge him why it is he, of all the demons in the infinite Legion, that is called "The Defiler".

-BLACK "WARGLAIVES, BABY, WARGLAIVES" TEMPLE-

High Warlord Naj'entus;

Naj'entus, ever bold and fearless, was the very first of the naga to step through the Dark Portal and breach the Outlands. The rank of a naga warlord, Naj'entus lead a small party of fellow naga on an expedition into a fetid lake of fel-poisoned water in the desert of the Hellfire Peninsula. When the uninhabitable waters immediately killed his subordinates, Naj'entus never the less dove into the depths of the lake. When he reemerged, he came back to his leaders with information critical to their navigation of Outland... and severe burns all over his body. In time, the festering burns mutated the already powerful naga into an abomination of titanic strength. Now High Warlord of the naga, Naj'entus serves as part of the temple guard to Illidan Stormrage himself.

Supremus;

The fiery abyssals are among the most feared of the Legion's arsenal. Striking down from the skies in explosions as they make impact on the earth only to rise from their craters as unstoppable juggernauts, the abyssal's facility for wreaking havoc knows little peer. Supremus, perhaps the largest infernal to ever live, once served as the pitlord Magtheridon's personal doorman. When Illidan Stormrage conquered the temple, however, the massive abyssal was given a choice; serve the Illidari to be turned to rubble. Illidan is forever thankful that the horrible giant of fire and death never realized it could have just struck down the blind demon and his forces then and there.

Shade of Akama;

Akama has lead the remnants of his people on an uneasy path of survival for all the years following the disastrous cataclysms that transformed the lush Draenor into the barren Outlands. Forming a pact with Illidan Stormrage, Akama hoped to deliver his people into some form of lasting peace and hopeful future. Instead, he only sold them into the bonds of forced servitude at the hands of their new Illidari masters. Akama burns to see his people freed and the Outlands reclaimed from the foul lords that torment them. First, however, Akama must free himself from the darkness of his own guilt.

Teron Gorefiend;

The orcish warlock Teron'gor was once a member of Gul'dan's shadow council. However, his reign of shadowy power, as well as his life, ended on the day that Orgrim Doomhammer caved his skull in. Quickly given new life in the form of undeath, Teron Gorefiend became among the first of the dark warriors known as the death knights. Defeated in Outland while locked in battle with the human paladin, Turyalon, Teron Gorefiend's soul has found a new form to inhibit. Come, now. The creature known as Teron Gorefiend knows many a thing about death. Allow him to show you...

Gurtogg Bloodboil;

One dose of fel blood will turn an orc's eyes red and drive it to insatiable battle-lust. Two doses will turn the skin red, increasing energy and vitality to near inexhaustible levels. Three doses will warp and bulge the body, causing the mind and senses to deteriorate. Four doses will drive the consumer into such a fel rage that they die within moments. Gurtogg Bloodboil has imbibed over a hundred doses of fel blood. Gurtogg still thirsts. Gurtogg still hungers.

Reliquary of Souls;

After Legion forces took up operation in the once holy temple, the demons wasted no time in the construction of a massive reliquary. Souls are pulled into the reliquary where they are torn to pieces and fed into a horrible being, a giant multi-visaged beast of crystallized soul-essence. Once the master of the temple wills it, the souls shall be put out of their misery and used to fuel whatever malevolent ends they have been collected for.

Mother Shahraz;

Magtheridon was a demon of many appetites, and to serve this, he kept countless personal attendants lead by the shivarra pain-mistress, Mother Shahraz. Shahraz draws her powers from the displays of primal pleasure and pain, feeding the dark energy that gives her strength. In Magtheridon's absence and largely ignored by the temple's current master, Shahraz spends every day in decadent excess, growing more and more powerful. Soon, Outland may find itself with not a Lord of might and fury, but a Mother of horrible indulgence...

Illidari Council;

Of the blood elves that Kael'thas Sunstrider sent in tribute to Illidan Stormrage at the Black Temple, the four that make up the Illidari Council are both their leaders and some of Illidan's closest advisors. Lady Malande, High Nethermancer Zerevor, Gathios the Shatterer and Veras Darkshadow compose the membership of the most elite servants in the Illidari force. Having become fiercely loyal to Stormrage, they now stand as the Lord of Outland's personal doormen, barring the path to their master's private dwelling.

Illidan Stormrage;

Ten-thousand years ago, Illidan Stormrage fought tirelessly against both demonic legions and a megalomaniac queen. After the war was one, it was Illidan who realized the importance of the Well of Eternity. For his self-entitled noble actions in creating a second font of power, Illidan was branded a betrayer by his own brethren and imprisoned for centuries beyond count. But Illidan is free, now. He knows there is work to be done. There are enemies to crush. You wish to oppose him? You are not prepared.

-SUNWELL PLATEAU, I.E., "BELIEVE IT OR NOT, BLIZZARD USED TO NOT SUCK AT DELIVERING POST-INTENDED CONTENT"

Kalecgos;

The blue dragon Kalecgos swore to to protect his friend, Anveena Teague, who herself was in truth an embodied form of the Sunwell's last remaining energies. When Anveena was kidnapped by demon forces under the command of Kael'thas Sunstrider and taken into the Sunwell Plateau, Kalecgos followed in hot pursuit. Alas, it was exactly as planned for the dreadlord Sathrovarr the Corrupter. Sathrovarr, luring Kalecgos into his trap, possessed the mighty dragon, twisting his will to serve that of the Legion.

Brutallus;

Brutallus lives for war. He breaths for death. He hungers for mayhem. Brutallus has been summoned to the Sunwell Plateau and given but a single objective: destroy anyone who threatens his master's passage into Azeroth through the Sunwell. Brutallus lives for war; and now you shall die to it.

Felmyst;

When Kalecgos rushed off in haste after Anveena and her kidnappers, his fellow blue dragon, Madrigosa, accompanied him. Losing track of Kalecgos on the island, Madrigosa attempted to forcefully interrogate the pitlord Brutallus for answers. Brutallus slew the dragon, casting her broken body to the ground. In the midst of both fel clouds and scourge magic, however, Madrigosa did not find rest. Rising again as the skeletal wyrm Felmyst, Madrigosa is lost in a haze of madness and terror, prepared to destroy everything she once fought to defend.

Eredar Twins;

Lady Sacrolash and Grand Warlock Alythess have ascended high through the aristocratic hierarchy not just on their merits of personal power, but also for a largely unheard of tactic within the Legion: supporting one another. Inseparable since their birth, the sisters have worked together to trump and surpass every rival on their path through Legion ranks. Unwavering in their loyalty to the Burning Legion and to one another, they will rend the souls and the flesh of any that seek to suppress their master's grand entry.

M'uru;

M'uru stood as the guardian of the Tempest Keep, defending the hallowed vessel from the demons of Outland. When prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves arrived, however, M'uru was subdued and moved back to Azeroth, where he served as a font to power the blood knight order of paladins. Stolen once again by Kael'thas and moved to the Sunwell Plateau, M'uru is now sapped to the point of total exhaustion to fuel the dark designs of the Legion.

Kil'jaeden;

Kil'jaeden, normally one to do things on the sly, is taking matters into a more direct approach. Instead of relying on insidious plotting and the manipulation of lackeys, Kil'jaeden will simply tear into the world of Azeroth and destroy it down to the last stone. To this end, his servants have entrenched themselves in the Sunwell Plateau and brought the last source of the well's power, the avatar Anveena. The pieces are in place and the portal is nearly open. Kil'jaeden will finally amend the Legion's long line of failure when he rips Azeroth in two.

-KARAZHAN- or, -I WASTED AN HOUR AND A HALF WRITING LORE BIOS EVEN THOUGH IN PATCH 7.1 BLIZZARD WILL IMPLEMENT THEIR OWN FOR THE DUNGEON VERSION OF THE RAID-

Attumen the Huntsman;

In life, Attumen was the master of the hunt for the tower of Karazhan. He and his noble stead, the black stallion Midnight, would ride the countrysides in search of game to fill their master's stores. When Medivh fell to madness, Attumen was slaughtered along with the rest of Karazhan's inhabitants. In death, Attumen and his fiery mount haunt the pathways of Deadwind Pass, scouring the living on sight.

Moroes;

Moroes served the estate of Karazhan faithfully during his life, and undeath has done little to change the tireless castellan. Save, of course, for the wicked and violent new powers granted to him by Karazhan's new master. Moroes spends every day hosting a grand dinner party for the spectral remnants of the tower, and he will not abide any outsiders ruining his careful planning.

Opera Event;

Medivh was venerated for the lavish and often times quite rambunctious stage plays put on within his tower of Karazhan. Visitors and guests were treated to show after show, all organized and put on by the tower's dedicated live-in actor troupe. Karazhan now may be merely a dark shell of its former self, but the show must always go on...

Maiden of Virtue;

It is unclear how the strange titanic watcher known as the Maiden of Virtue came to the halls of Karazhan. Locked within the rooms occupied by the tower's vast array of concubines and courtesans, it seems that the new master of Karazhan enjoys playing the ironic jape on the creatures of the Titans.

The Curator;

Medivh constructed many arcane golems during his residence in Karazhan. Employing the constructs to serve as guards and sentinels to some of Karazhan's more exclusive areas, the guardian dubbed "The Curator" stands to bar the path to Karazhan's deepest secrets, and its most personal chambers.

Terestian Illhoof;

At one time, a demon such as Terestian Illhoof would have been destroyed for daring to step foot in the halls of Karazhan. That was long ago, however, and now the tower operates under significantly different ownership. Terestian and his foul imp minion, Kil'rek, are free to practice whatever dark atrocities they wish within the secret chambers of Karazhan.

Shade of Aran;

Nielas Aran was a powerful mage, wielding such arcanic skill that he served as court conjurer in Stormwind, adviser to the throne, archmage of Dalaran and was Medivh's mortal father. Chosen by Aegwynn to sire her son, Aran raised the young guardian until his untimely death at Medivh's uncontrollable power. His shade is now bound to Karazhan, tormented by memories of his death and his son's madness.

Netherspite;

When Ner'zhul ripped Draenor apart, creating hundreds of chaotic portals to the twisting nether, much of the black dragon eggs still stowed away on the planet were thrown into the nether. Miraculously, some of these eggs hatched, bearing forth ethereal dragonkin that phase through matter and reality like ghosts. What the mysterious Nether Dragon known as Netherspite is doing in Karazhan is unknown, but considering the dragon has been warped and manipulated by the very twisting nether itself, it probably doesn't have very good intentions.

Chess Event;

During his life, Medivh loved a good game of chess. He often compared the delicacies of chess as being akin to that of real military strategy. Now, as an empty echo, Medivh stands ready with an assembled cast of beings. Medivh's echo waits eternally and tirelessly for worthy opponents to play out the events that resulted in his one-time good friend's death.

Prince Malchezaar;

A prince among the eredar, Malchezaar has taken up residence in the shattered reality that is the tower of Karazhan. Tasked by his Legion masters to keep the powers and mysteries of the ivory tower under Legion influence, Malchezaar spends his time ruling the tower while surfing the nether itself to pluck from reality whatever interesting artifacts and morsels pique his interest.

Nightbane;

The blue dragon Arcanagos traveled to Karazhan to warn its master of the impending darkness the dragon felt growing from the tower. When Medivh refused to heed the dragon's insistence to abandon Karazhan, the two clashed in combat, resulting in Arcanagos' fiery death. Now a blazing undead skeleton and known only by the name "Nightbane", the mighty dragon will cleanse all life from the corrupt tower- malevolent or otherwise.

*-Wrath of the Lich King-*

-NAXXRAMAS-

Abub'Rhekan;

Anub'Rekhan was among the most loyal and finest of the Spider Lords under the command of his liege, the fallen Spider-King Anub'arak. In life, Anub'Rekhan held a peerless vigil over the Nerubian realm. Now, raised into undeath by the Lich King, Anub'Rekhan finds himself purposed with a new duty; dolling out painful death to any who are foolish enough to breach Naxxramas' walls.

Grand Widow Faerlina;

In her lifetime, Faerlina was a skilled herbalist and practitioner of botany. However, it was not the facilities and craft of growing life that piqued her interests. Rather, it was the dark curiosities of poisons and toxins that eventually lead the peaceful-seeming young woman to develop a toxin so deadly it caught the attention of Kel'thuzad himself. Faerlina, quickly whisked from her dull life, was ritualistically slain and summoned into undeath. Now she spends away eternity, caring for the spiders of the necropolis while honing her already deadly terrible craft.

Maexxna;

Maexxna, brood mother of Naxxramas' vile spider clutches, was first discovered by scourge agents many years ago. Torn from her home deep within the mountains of Northrend, Maexxna was corralled into the bowels of the necropolis and immediately put to work producing a steady stream of spiders. Thus far, Maexxna has produced countless young and devoured every mate, handler and adventurer that has crossed her web.

Noth the Plaguebringer;

The Plaguebringer was quick to turn his back on the powers of sorcery and alchemy while in the midst of his study at the magic city of Dalaran. Enthralled by the powers promised by Kel'thuzad, Noth joined the ranks of the scourge and rose quickly. The day came, however, when Noth began to question himself and the horrors he worked to unleash upon the innocent. Kel'thuzad, unwilling to lose his prized Plaguebringer, froze Noth's heart in a tomb of ice. Now Noth the Plaguebringer is far more monster than man, the moral dilemma of his actions a mere distant past.

Heigan the Unclean;

Heigan was fascinated by the effects of viral diseases and the spread of sickness. For decades the man studied thousands of different strains of bacteria, viruses and plague. Secluded and alone in his cavalcade of filth, it was Kel'thuzad himself that dubbed the zealous Heigan with the title, "The Unclean". Now a ranking member of the scourge and a resident of the sprawling necropolis, Heigan the Unclean continues the studies and trials that result in hundreds of acres of lush, fertile land being transformed into barren wastelands of plague and undeath.

Loatheb;

Among the many twisted and shadowy experiments committed within the halls of Naxxramas, none may prove to be as potent as the ones that lead to the creation of the beast known as Loatheb. Using the powers of the plague of undeath on captured bog beast specimens, Loatheb was born from the long line of pain and turmoil of its predecessors. With the ability to greatly suppress the powers of healing and regrowth, Loatheb was considered a perfect specimen by Naxxramas' commanders. The beast now resides in the belly of the necropolis, always eager to face a few more "heroes" to pay back some of the suffering it faced during its creation.

Instructor Razuvious;

Razuvious, in his youth, was one of the most prolific warriors on the face of Azeroth. As he grew older, he turned to instructing up and coming fighters in the art of war and combat. The aged veteran, however, eventually found himself coming to the end of his mortal coil. Striking a deal with death itself, Razuvious lives on in undeath, applying his martial expertise in the training of the warriors of the scourge.

Gothik the Harvester;

Whatever name or titles borne by the man now known as Gothik the Harvester have been lost both on the expanse of time and to the endless wailing of risen souls. From his chambers in Naxxramas, Gothik oversees the training of death knights as they work to master the art of raising the undead. A master of both necromancy and the art of twisting and shaping the souls, Gothik's methods are direct and effective: master the curriculum or become one of the test subjects.

The Four Horsemen;

Paragons of the scourge's power, Naxxramas' Four Horsemen stand as an ultimate test against any who fight their way so deep into the necropolis' military ranks. Four of the most powerful death knights ever to live in undeath, they together wield the powers of fire, shadow and even the light to bring a proper, bloody end to those who oppose the undying will of the scourge and its cold masters.

Patchwerk;

The abomination is the backbone of the scourge's brute force. Disgusting amalgamations of flesh, bone and metal, they are tanking behemoths that put little thought or care into the carnage and destruction they wreak. It was after many years of preparation and work that the scourge engineers of Naxxramas gave unlife to an abomination of such terrible strength and size that... they couldn't fit him out of any of the doors. Now Patchwerk roams whichever halls are large enough to accommodate him, his primary concern being only to find new playthings to pass away the time as he rips them to pieces.

Grobbulus;

Grobbulus is all that an abomination of the scourge could aspire to be crafted as. Smooth, well-preserved flesh. Strong, tight-stitched muscles. Thick, ice-reinforced bones. Of all Grobbulus' redeeming qualities, however, it is the fact that the flesh giant serves as a walking fountain of plague gasses and slime that is chief. Grobbulus is a creature of few desires and quietly bides its time until it can usher forth into the world and share its torment with all.

Gluth;

The scourge-hound known as Gluth was originally constructed to serve as an instrument of war. At this objective, Gluth certainly does not fall short of adequate performance. Though the Naxxramas elite have discovered a new purpose for the hulking hound. By feeding the daily stocks of the hundreds of risen dead deemed unusable in combat to the beast, the scourge can re-purpose the flesh-stripped remains into more durable and agile skeletons. This, mind you, does not mean Gluth can't partake in the occasional group of adventurers.

Thaddius;

The concept of intense cruelty and depravity is not lost on the scourge. On the contrary, it is a concept of incredible value to the undead war machine. It is to this that Thaddius owes the nightmare of his existence. Constructed specifically from the flesh of women and children, Thaddius is also a nexus for their trapped souls. Forced into the service of the Lich King, Thaddius can only watch as he slaughters scores of innocents and the heroes that attempt to protect them. Trapped in the confines of Naxxramas, Thaddius wonders when this nightmare can finally end.

Sapphiron;

Sapphiron was once a mighty champion of the blue dragon aspect Malygos. Entrusted for eons to guard a great treasure horde in the icy fields of Northrend, Sapphiron met his end when the death knight Arthas Menethil came to claim the bounty he and his brood had kept guard of for so long. Death was not to be Sapphiron's end, however, as Arthas quickly raised him from the dead as a powerful frost wyrm. Decimating all of the scourge's enemies with the power of arcane and ice, Sapphiron now serves to guard the personal chambers of Kel'thuzad.

Kel'thuzad;

Founder of the cult of the damned and the one responsible for the plague's original spread through Lordaeron, Kel'thuzad is as ruthless in his pursuit for power as he is relentless. Though his life ended at the hammer of Arthas Menethil, his undeath as a powerful Lich began when the same prince who slew him submerged his remains into the pool of the Sunwell. Reborn into a form of power more suitable to his tastes, Kel'thuzad commands the significant forces of Naxxramas. Those who manage to make their way before the throne of the necropolis' icy ruler may find that for all their victories, they too must obey the call of Kel'thuzad...

-OBSIDIAN TOILET-

Sartharion;

The obsidian sanctum, at one time, was a place of earthly powers and peace. Now, however, it has been perverted into a nest of twilight dragon eggs. The great black dragon, Sartharion, has been charged by Deathwing himself with the protection of the clutch and will stop at no lengths to ensure its safety. With him are his three twilight drake lieutenants, Tenebron, Vesperon and Shadron. Powerful and driven by an insidious insanity, Sartharion will happily accommodate any and all invaders into the sanctum with a fiery death.

-EYE OF YET ANOTHER ONE DRAGON BOSS RAID-

Malygos;

Malygos, the great blue dragon aspect of magic, has suffered more loss in his long life that few others can claim to have experienced. It started with the loss of his friend, the Earth-Warder Neltharion. Then it was at the hands of this once-friend that he lost the majority of his flight. Ten thousand years have passed since then, and the once jolly Malygos has merely slipped deeper and deeper into the recesses of madness and depression. Now, in a bid to expel all magic from the planet, Malygos and his remaining forces wage war against all of Azeroth. It is with heavy consideration that the remaining aspects have reached a terrible decision; their old friend, for the good of Azeroth, must die.

-ONYXIA'S HOLE-

Onyxia's Lair;

One of the mightiest of Deathwing's children and the brood mother of the remaining black dragonflight. For years Onyxia posed as the noblewoman Katrana Prestor and used her magical influence and power to meddle in the affairs of the human kingdom of Stormwind. Unmasked and sent back in retreat to her brood lair in the Dustwallow Marsh, Onyxia recoups her influence and oversees her young. Thinking herself secure in a safe haven, she has only cornered herself for slaughter at the hands of capable heroes. Providing they don't get incinerated by dragon flame, of course.

-SANCTUM OF PRETEND CONTENT-

Halion;

Halion, a powerful specimen of the mysterious Twilight Dragonflight, is the commanding spearhead in the assault against the Ruby Sanctum. He and his forces goal is a simple one. Crush the sanctum of the red flight and pave the way for his master's return to Azeroth. Halion and his lieutenants, Saviana Ragefire, Baltharus and Zarithrian will go without rest until the lives of their enemies are snuffed out as surely as a candle under the weight of a cataclysm.

-TRIAL OF THE CRUSADER-

Northrend Beasts;

Tirion and his crusaders have worked tirelessly to compose a collection of worthy beasts to test the mettle and worth of aspiring combatants. It is through these beasts that those who wish to join the crusade on its assault against Icecrown Citadel will face the raw might of Northrend itself. Besting the worst the icy plains has to offer will win the victors the opportunity to face even more rigorous trials.

Lord Jaraxxus;

Summoned to Azeroth by way of a botched ritual, Jaraxxus can barely contain the seething hatred he possesses for all the life around him. All too happy to quickly dispose of those before him so he may tear open a portal to his home plane and usher forth an army of demons out onto the world, putting a stop to the demon is of utmost importance. Beware, however, for those who would dare to stand against him face not some lowly eredar lackey... but Jaraxxus! Eredar lord of the Burning Legion!

Faction Champions;

Called forth to defend the honor of the Alliance/Horde, these men and women are champions of their people. Victors of the coliseum's lesser trials, each is versed in a specialized art of combat and will fight until the bitter end to uphold the honor and duty of the Alliance/Horde. Don't forget to target the healers, by the way.

Twin Valkyr;

Fjola and Eydis are two of the Lich King's most prized minions. Peerless in their dedication to him and merciless in their extermination of his enemies, they make a fitting final challenge to those indomitable enough to make it to the trial's ultimate test. Though taken by the crusade from their thrones in the wild peaks of Jotunheim, they are more than content to put an end to the farce the crusaders dare to put on right underneath their Master's doorsteps.

Anub'arak;

It is said that no king rules forever, and on the day that the scourge declared war against the Nerubian empire of Northrend, Anub'arak learned the truth to those words. Slain along with thousands of his subjects, Anub'arak was risen in undeath. Tasked with putting an end to the last living remnants of the nerubian race, Anub'arak was defeated in the halls of Azjol-Nerub. But, it is said, no king falls forever...

-ULDUAR I.E. EXACTLY LIKE KARAZHAN BUT YOU CAN RIDE THE MOTORCYCLES IN IT-

Flame Leviathan;

A technical marvel of engineering, the Flame Leviathan represents the top-of-the-line in wide scale shock elimination. Equipped with a battering ram with enough power behind it to level a small town in a single strike and augmented further by the latent titan powers of Ulduar itself, it's safe to say that the titan facility offers a rather bombastic introduction.

Forge Master Ignis;

Ulduar is a facility not just for containing the darker powers of Azeroth, but also for the production of titan-powered constructs. Ignis serves as the Forge Master, endlessly churning out an army of battle-ready constructs to fuel the effort of expelling Ulduar's invaders. Once a creature that any would have counted as a mighty friend, Ignis has been twisted by the dark words of Loken and is now too far within the grasp of the old gods to save.

Razorscale;

Once known as Veranus, the trusted mount of Thorim, Razorscale has been broken down and reconstructed under the orders of Loken as a mockery of her former majestic self. Bound in metal and driven to insanity, Razorscale patrols the skies of Ulduar, razing down any air forces that attempt to make a landing on the facility's grounds.

XT-002 Deconstructor;

XT-002 Deconstructor is the latest in Mimiron's deconstructor line. Purposed for the task of breaking down the old constructs and devices of the facility into scrap parts, the XT-002 Deconstructor is more than capable of doing the same to any pesky adventurers attempting to infiltrate into Ulduar proper. With the mentality of a young child and a punch that can put a hole through eight feet of solid saronite, the XT-002 model makes for an effective, if unstable, facility guard dog.

Council of Iron;

Steelbreaker, Runemaster Molgeim and Stormcaller Brundir are the trio that make up the Assembly of Iron. Attuned to the powers of Ulduar, the three are in truth more as a single entity than separate beings. If one were to perish, the remaining members would be reinvigorated and empowered. This attribute makes them not only incredibly powerful, but incredibly useful. When Loken, guided by the whispers of Yogg-Saron, preyed upon the denizens of Ulduar it was the Iron Council who were among the first to have their minds twisted by the madness.

Kologarn;

One of the largest constructs ever produced by the facility's forges, Kologarn is the mountain that bars the path from any who seek to delve into the depths of Ulduar. Imbued with both the runes of the titans and the dark words of the old gods, Kologarn the ultimate combination of primordial forces. Kologarn knows and cares not how anyone could have gotten so far into the facility, all he knows is that their misguided journey ends here.

Auriaya;

Auriaya was, for countless eons, in charge of archiving and cataloging the facilities actions and its changes. It was an important and crucial task, but also an incredibly lonely one. It was this lonliness that Loken used when he quickly seduced the vulnerable Auriaya onto the path of madness.

Mimiron;

Mimiron is one of the Titanic Watchers, charged with overseeing the imprisonment of the old god Yogg-Saron. Normally excitable and energetic, the madness of Yogg-Saron has only made the inventive mechagnome even more so. Now driven by zealous levels of curiosity, Mimiron works at constructing vehicles of war and chaos.

Freya;

Freya is one of the Titanic Watchers, charged with overseeing the imprisonment of the old god Yogg-Saron. The paragon of life and nurturing growth, Freya has fallen under the corruption of Yogg-Saron. Now she resides in her conservatory of life, corrupt plant life growing like weeds. If she isn't freed from the old god's control, it's a mere matter of time before the dark whispers are spread all through Azeroth, on every blade of grass on the ground and every leaf in the sky.

Thorim;

Thorim is one of the Titanic Watchers, charged with overseeing the imprisonment of the old god Yogg-Saron. Betrayed by his own brother, the treacherous Loken, Thorim has been duped into destroying some of his closest allies before finally being captured and taken to Ulduar. Now the mighty Thorim is made a prisoner of stupor in his own home, a sick jape of Yogg-Saron in retribution for all the millennium the old god spent under Thorim's lock and key.

Hodir;

Hodir is one of the Titanic Watchers, charged with overseeing the imprisonment of the old god Yogg-Saron. The supposed great father of the frost giants, Hodir is a force of raw, unpredictable power and was the most difficult of the watchers for Loken to coerce. Now, he too is trapped in Ulduar, guided in circles by the whispers, his great power being kept in check until Yogg-Saron whims it be unleashed upon the world.

General Vezax;

General Vezax has been waiting. Deep in the darkness he has been dreaming black dreams, sating himself on the disturbing whispers of his lord. Now, after so long, the time has come for his master to re-emerge, the prison that bound him has been shattered. Vezax is present to ensure no one dares interrupt the process of Yogg-Saron's rebirth into the mortal realm. The fact he gets to crush those who oppose is only the icing on his cake.

Yogg-Saron;

From the back of minds it grows, from the fleeting moments of uncertainty it feeds. Madness spreads as precious sanity slips away, like mist dissipating from a flame. Azeroth has forgotten the things that slumber beneath it, but it will be reminded of its true masters soon. The god of death and chaos comes.

Algalon the Observer;

Algalon has observed the life, evaluation and death of countless planets. His business is cold and calculating and his duty is firmly based in emotionless logic. With the death of Azeroth's prime directive, Loken, and the corruption that has left Ulduar in shambles, Algalon's judgment shall be swift and sure. Unless he can be swayed to believe otherwise, Azeroth shall face a fate of annihilation and reconstruction. The process must be maintained.

-ICE CROWN CITADEL-

Lord Marrowgar;

Of all the constructs crafted under the scourge's war machine, there are none that can come close to the absolute mastery of the Lich King's own hand. Lord Marrowgar, a fused monstrosity of thousands of different bones, is testament to that prowess. Marrowgar's titanic axe, made specifically from the bones of fallen argent crusaders, is ready to hewn through whatever legions are thrown against the might of the Citadel.

Lady Deathwhisper;

After the fall of Kel'thuzad, the cult of the damned did not cease to operate. This is due in large part to Lady Deathwhisper, who consolidated cult leadership by devouring the souls of Kel'thuzad's other remaining lieutenants and seized absolute control for herself. Now, as the cult's supreme overseer, Lady Deathwhisper bolsters the scourge's numbers with countless amounts of fresh supplicants.

Gunship Battle;

The Alliance and the Horde, ever rivals, can not bear the thought of the opposing faction being the one to storm the upper citadel and send the Lich King back to cold death. Honor needs to be upheld and old scores need to be settled, and if that means blasting the enemy's gunship out of the sky, then so be it.

Deathbringer Saurfang;

Slain by the Lich King at the Wrathgate, Dranosh Saurfang has found a new existence as a champion of the scourge. Unbelievable power has been made his for the wielding, all at the cost of his soul and freewill. The Deathbringer heeds the beck and call of his new master, and will cut his old allies down just as surely as he once did the scourge he is now forced to serve.

Festergut;

Festergut, along with his brother Rotface, is the first of a new generation of scourge abomination. Stronger, more durable, built with a more stable body and filled to the brim with toxic plague. In fact, Festergut has been injected with so much plague that it threatens to rip his rotting body apart. It would be something akin to an Achilles's Heel, if it didn't mean that a near metric ton of advanced plague would destroy everything it touched.

Rotface;

Rotface, along with his brother Festergut, is the first of a new generation of scourge abomination. Constructed for the purpose of consuming the toxic sludge that collects on the bottom of plague vats in order to process it and regurgitate it as a more malleable and potent spray. Rotface spends day after day, eating and throwing back up hundreds of pounds of thick slime, turning the already ferocious abomination into an even more volatile enemy. Just be glad it doesn't come out the other end.

Professor Putricide;

Putricide, for whatever genius he may possess, has always been a dangerously unhinged man; even by scourge standards. However, with the constant loss of top ranking scourge commanders, the Lich King has been forced to rely on Putricide for continued advancement in scourge technology and production of constructs. Professor Putricide has wasted no time making himself at home in the elite laboratories of the Icecrown Citadel, and he will go to whatever lengths necessary to prove to the Lich King the potency of his shattered, ingenious mind.

The Blood Princes;

The Blood Princes of the darkfallen were some of the Lich Kings most powerful agents, though each met their ends at the hands of adventurers. Their bodies recovered and brought back to Icecrown Citadel, however, they are primed for their reanimation. They have been given a second chance to serve the Lich King, and their combined powers are not about to let that chance be revoked so easily.

Blood-Queen Lana'thel;

Having originally ventured to the shores of Northrend with her prince years ago, Lana'thel could not escape the wrath of the Lich King after her forces had been shattered and their prince had left them behind on the frozen tundras. Slain by the Lich King personally, she was risen into undeath to serve as the queen leader of all her now undead kin. Her new appetite is insatiable, and she finds a great delight in dealing out pain. The old Lana'thel is dead, and the new one is a great and terrible queen.

Valithria Dreamwalker;

Valithria Dreamwalker is a powerful member of the green dragonflight, though all her power did little good when she was captured by the scourge while she slept in the Emerald Dragonshrine. Now she is kept subdued in the chambers of the Icecrown Citadel, as the scourge experiment on her, relentlessly seeking an effective way of neutralizing the healing properties of the green flight's magic.

Sindragosa;

In her life, Sindragosa was the prime-consort to Malygos. She loved her flight and her consort, and vowed to protect both for as long as she lived. As she lay dying on the cold snows of Icecrown, however, her last living thoughts were of anger and vengeance. Years later, her remains were reanimated by the Lich King in a display of his power. Now nothing more than a raging shell of her former self, she may yet take the vengeance she once swore.

The Lich King;

Arthas Menethil was the crown prince of the kingdom of Lordaeron. Driven to terrible lengths in the name of defending his people, Arthas let his emotions drag him along a path of empty vengeance. As he systematically destroyed the bonds he worked his entire life to forge, Arthas finally succumbed to the darkness. Returning to his home not as a veteran of the light, but as an instrument of the scourge, Arthas began to destroy the very lands he once swore to protect. It was everything Ner'zhul had planned. Soon, Arthas was called back to the lands of Northrend to reach the Frozen Throne and dawn his true purpose. Arthas Menethil and Ner'zhul, as they once were, are no more. The Lich King is all there is now, and all shall bow before their one true king.


End file.
